Heroes of olympus and the kane chronicles
by boucaud.kids
Summary: Here is the same book just I fixed the problems
1. Chapter 1

**Lacy**

I just had gotten up from a concussion not knowing how it happened that Sadie girl is so weird so I decided to follow her. When I saw her stop I hid she started chanting in a weird language. I saw a big portal I yelped it came out louder then I hoped Sadie turned and caught a glimpse of me I ran I she followed.

**Sadie**

When I saw Lacy I was scared really and truly I had to catch her I told carter to get the others and I pulled Walt through with my amulet we were being watched. In two minutes time we had the whole group and was following lacy she kept running all the way to long island sound we were barely able to keep up .i said a sleep spell and unbelievably saved her from being crispy fried chicken since Zia over heres new rule is "scorth first ask question later" which is pretty stupid cause you cant answer a question when your KFC can you? We saw her roll into a meadow and disappear.

**Lacy**

when I saw the big group of people follow me I knew I was in trouble I heard Sadie muttered a curse and then I got tired all of a sudden my eyes getting heavy then I was so tired I fell unbelievably a fireball whizzed pass my head and If I was still standingi be a melted Greece spot on the grass I knocked out and rolled onto the platform for the Argo 2 my last words was Sadie is the enemy, and then I knocked out to hearing Annebeth Get a medic someone get a medic.

Thank you to fiery shadow and who ever else likes reading my crossovers to honer the olympics which started in greece (greek) i will be posting 4 chapter!

**Sadie**

When she vanished into basically a wall of nothing I decided it was invisible so I used the hieroglyphic for show. Golden hieroglyphics burned in the air then I was amazing. We ran in to find Lacy on the floor snoring with a blonde girl screaming GET a medic Get a medic and checking her pulse. We saw a big flying boat on the side it said ARGO knew this must be the work of Setne. I turned into a kite carter an eagle Walt got his amulet for a griffin Zia got her amulet for a bird of some sort Felix found a flying penguin and Alyssa made a long stone and jumped off and we were on board.

**Carter**  
When I heard Sadie's dilemma I dropped what I had and called the others immediately they were the in .5 seconds. Anyway the people were no wear close to prepared. there were about 30 in all. From then I knew this ship was not going down without a fight. I told the group to make your circles and get ready we had more than enough time they did not see us get on because Sadie made lacey pass out and I was giving her credit for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter:

After we were prepared for battle Sadie was having a little trouble coming back to Sadie I was guessing she started to peck at my arm I whispered to her shhhh just think about Walt set Anubis umm think about our instates after my arm turned a little red she turned back into Sadie drew her circle and asked me to bring her wand and staff a few days ago we decided that is our locker for all things I gave her the bag and staff she took her staff and threw it before it touched the floor it turned into a lioness with red highlights in its hair it bit a boy with curly hair like mine he jumped onto a golden drogon head . When the lion came I'll tell the truth I jumped onto Festus's head scared half to death lacy had told us about an attack but how in the world did they get on my ship and who brought the lion? Any way I burned the tail of the lion and got back on the deck. There was 3 girls and 3 boys all dressed in pajamas. Where Setne is one of them I said who's Setne? I asked that got Annebeths attention who are they she asked my apologies A girl said in a British ascent my name is Sadie this is my brother carter and my a guess you can say colleagues Walt Alyssa Zia and Felix who are you? Um I'm Leo this is anne- Shhhh anabbeth said clamping a hand over my mouth.  
Sadie  
Where is lacy, a got a bone to break … opps, I mean pick with her I said. Umm first of all I got cut off by a dart in the neck, knock out darts I saw Leo as I slipped into un-conciseness and gave him a last punch in the face to tell him it isn't over yet .

Annebeth

Can I hit her with a hammer Leo said as he walked groggily no I said c'mon she punched me Leo while rubbing his nose in disgust, Jason said no Leo. Annebeth thought who and who our they? Maybe their half-blood's Leo suggested children of whom? I wondered Maybe Hecate she can do magic Leo replied. I'm going to to Percy, Leo called after her what should we do with the prisoners he called that made me stop I yelled first of all there guest that took action forcing us to tranquilize them and second of all I'm busy just ask Jason. I walked to my favorite room on the ship "The iris room" turned on the fountain threw in a drachma and said "O iris goddess off rainbows accept my offering show me Percy Jackson California.

Sadie  
My stupid ba just won't stay still. I had a dream visit to my mom luckily; the first thing I asked as soon as I saw her was who these people are!? She chuckled and then replied the are half-blood's half god. I was furious how could these people be 50 percent god? I thought. These bloody half-bloods are making me look lame. My mom said your waking up shield yourself but allow the dart to make it half way through the shield. I didn't know why maybe half blood half shield. Yah I woke up to intense grey eyes they looked like storm clouds not something you want to witness I probably made a squeaking sound but that's not the point, she was pretty foolish instead of shooting me first since I happened to of woken up first she shot everyone else, and to my great surprise she didn't shoot Walt. I was first confused but annebeth chuckled and replied I don't want to shoot you or your brother I think. Sadie got angry at that point so angry


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie:

you could probably see smoke coming from my hears, I simply said that is not my brother you half-blood. She seemed shocked for a moment then angry she then did something that shocked me even more first she shot Walt in the neck then she to my surprise she said in a slightly frightened voice who told you Sadie knew that within 5 minutes her powers could come back and she could fry this girl but she had to remain calm the tranquilizer in the dart was holding her back. She then took a different approach she said hi I'm annebeth upstairs is Leo (apparently the guy I had punched) Jason the one with the scar in his lip and the ever so convincing piper. Annebeth did something even more shocking she fell to her knees and started crying she said I didn't want to put you in this state I tried but they thought you were to much of a threat to just roam the ship she said then quickly regaining her composure she pulled out a dagger and started cutting the ropes that tied me and shockingly only me to the chair. She called Piper and whispered to loud and said this girl does not want to tell me who they are can you ask no one says no to you Piper came over I readied myself turned the Hannah Montana at maximum volume and said hay what is your name? Piper started to talk I said save your spit got enough Hannah Montana to save me a week with no pauses and I can't hear you little miss princess. She seemed mortally afraid at that moment, then she seemed to speak to Annebeth for a moment and they both walked out I was alone and completely untied. I first searched for Zia's bag sadly and obviously they took it as well as my staffs. I tried a trick I was never good at I reached into the duat and pulled out my spare wand and staff. Then Jason walked I threw my breakout materials behind the door and sat back on the chair I was in a festive mood so I decided to listen to Hannah Montana's Break out, and acted upset.

Jason: Some say that I'm unprepared but I think otherwise, I was already by the door 2 minutes before I came in and when I heard a thud I wasn't very surprised. Annebeth thought It such a good idea to untie the girl who will probably kill us all, Genius. I walked in to find 5 people tied to chairs and sleeping and on girl untied and awake I decided to go with a kind approach but stopped myself I got angry at that moment angry that this girl decided to just go on and yell at piper angry that she couldn't even say thank you to Annebeth after she untied her and angry that this girl punched Leo and most of all angry that as soon as I walked out the door she's probably going to blow up this ship and kill everyone inside it. So I decided to be a little mean it wasn't like me but I couldn't help it this girl was starting to annoy me.  
First I said who are you and what are you doing on my ship?  
She replied No one you need to know Hun was her only response.  
I said who you a lot more forcefully she didn't reply that time are.  
I took my coin out of my pocket Juno gave me back my coin at the end because I saved her godly but  
Tell me now or this blade will get closer to cutting your throat she said She stood up a sword appeared in her hand put the knife away or you will die before you even point it at me so I know your half-bloods I know your Jason who's your parent godly parent he tried to strike I did the only moved carter showed me I spun my blade at his strike and he had no choice but to drop the sword I kicked it away and he was completely defenseless.  
I was shoked at that moment I answerd Jupiter my dad is Jupiter and walked out not looking back nor saying goodbye I grabbed my sword on the way too the door flipped it and in mid air took the coin put it in my pocket and left.

Sadie: I did the imposible again, I litteraly said the hyraglific for ma'at so that everyone would wake up and be at peace, and more Importantly Carter and the rest began waking up. And everyone on the ship was completely unprepared piper was about to walk in I couldn't let her ruin my plans so I simply did the spell for sleep. Zia and carter dragged her into the room and stuufed her in a closet also my idea of coarse putting a sighn around her neck saying "I don't think Hannah Montanah will be necessary now J"

Zia:

I was really getting tired of the knock out gas but what shocked me even more was a blazing hieroglyphic for ma 'at slowly fading away. Sadie took charge she went with Anubis to find and throw into the duat Annebeth and her "Friend" Jason Carter Alyssa and Felix and I went to get back our equipment and completely unarm everyone on the ship, easy, first my group decided to raid the kitchen it was Felix's idea. Then Felix made An army of penguins and gave them armour made of ice and ice swords and if they got hungry Felix knew the best trick of all making ice cream.

Sadie:

We to decide to raid the kitchen for your information, but we didn't leave much food or survivors.  
The plan was simple we would split up just like we did in the past look for Annebeth and Jason and Leo when we found one of them we would communicate then teleport and throw them in the duat, ill be truthful I was drop dead exhausted after summoning ma'at and many other things, including lifting carter's 10000000 ton sword but I did enjoy the bluffing a lot. First we found captain obviose in other words Leo, when I saw him the first thing he said was, "um, what are you doing out here? Then he did a trick I wish Zia could of seen, He took a bottle of gas out of his toolbelt and put it all over the floor infront of him and his self he then lit his hand ablaze making it impossible to reach him, or so he walt used his amulet and teleported my to right behind him I to such fun punched in the face made a portal and kicked him into it. Then I went down corridor after corridor trying to find Jason I wanted to personaly punch him no walt required, how dare he threaten to use a sword on me! I found the next best thing, Annebeth I could here her tears from the other side of the room I knew I shouldn't of but instead of just throwing her in the duat I went to the door and eaves dropped. It went something like this.

Anne:

** O percy I don't know what to do  
Probably Percy: Its ok Annebeth stay calm, they could be halfblood's don't worry, go on and untie the rest and apologize.  
Anne: but if I do what if they kill me O percy im so scared I wish you were here.  
Percy: wait what's that noise,  
I cursed myself by mistake me knee touched the door  
Anne: I don't know ill go check bye Seawead brain.  
Percy: Bye wise girl.  
Then something shocked me even more  
I heard a wind and then my eyes went crossed but I saw a golden blade placed at the base of my neck, that's when I had an idea I made a portal right behind Jason who happened to be flying and I walked backwards he to flew back and went through the portal I quickly shut it .then the door flew open and a dagger shot the towards me merciless it slammed into my thigh making a fairly large cut. Annebeth walked out of the room eyes red from crying I fell uselessly onto the floor then I did my final trick, summoned walt. It didn't work how could it not work. I made a portal and with most of me very willpower kicked her in and closed it then I went into a coma.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zia:

things didn't go as planned the penguins somehow got lit on fire. Walt came running holding Sadie in his arms, I realized she was quite pail and she looked 60% dead. Her thigh was trickling blood. I was furious I left them for 10 minutes to get 4 not 4 3 people on a ship into a duat and 1 of them ends up in a comma with a bleeding thigh!? Sadie was a 20% bleeding victim! How could this happen? Carter was furies as well I felt bad for him I knew how it was to lose everything he was crying they they will pay they will pay for what they did to my sister my last family member my mom's a ghost my dads a god of dead and he is dead to my grandparents have gone mad and my sister might be dead to he yelled what have I done for thi he sobbed he a few deep breaths and cried

Carter

I had no one I knew what we had to do we had to get to rest no one will be hurting us we let the boat take us to the destination and slept I rested Sadie on a bed I found and went to sleep.

Leo

Getting punched into a weird portal really is annoying this girl Sadie had punched me two times on one ship I really started hating her I knew that they would not only eliminate me so I looked for Jason I knew that he would be here after what seemed like a day I found him he was with Annebeth I thought I had it bad Jason had a mark on his neck a curved blade and Annebeth's eyes were bloodshot her dagger was missing and I knew that someone on that boat had felt her wraith and was more than likely almost dead if not fully I knew the situation must be brutal because Annebeth only kills monsters so these people either were monsters or really had got her mad. They were glad to see me where is piper Jason thought I've been here for a day she is probably still onboard they walked and walked and found a ghost she look a lot like Sadie her mom no wonder she was all piped up her mom was dead I felt bad for her my mom was gone to I wonder how this happened who are you I said she chuckled who do you think ummm Sadie's mom she pointed a knife at Annebeth you almost killed my daughter my son is worried sick he has no one left what about her dad I asked he got entombed so now he shares a body with Osiris he does not visit they can only come here the duat my son he will going to kill everyone on that ship until he feels better he has been through a lot with his sister they killed aphopis they put Set and all the other gods back in the duat what you are currently in they brought ra god of the sun back to life their dad and I risked our lives and lost them to prepare a path for our children and you have almost killed one of them you are almost as bad as sente Annebeth backed away the Sadie's mom took a few deep breaths carter will never be the same and he will not show any of you mercy you must help them they will not accept it they have the ship piper is locked in a closet what's wrong?i asked Lacy she spied on Sadie and they had to do something no one is supposed to know about them what are they Jason asked magicians of the house of life they serve Egypt banishing gods and recruiting magicians oh and chasing sente he escaped 3 month ago he can easily over throw the Egyptian gods and will probably take sides with geae more power is his middle name I will let you out but you will go back on the ship bye


	5. Chapter 5

Zia:

things didn't go as planned the penguins somehow got lit on fire. Walt came running holding Sadie in his arms, I realized she was quite pail and she looked 60% dead. Her thigh was trickling blood. I was furious I left them for 10 minutes to get 4 not 4 3 people on a ship into a duat and 1 of them ends up in a comma with a bleeding thigh!? Sadie was a 20% bleeding victim! How could this happen? Carter was furies as well I felt bad for him I knew how it was to lose everything he was crying they they will pay they will pay for what they did to my sister my last family member my mom's a ghost my dads a god of dead and he is dead to my grandparents have gone mad and my sister might be dead to he yelled what have I done for thi he sobbed he a few deep breaths and cried

Carter

I had no one I knew what we had to do we had to get to rest no one will be hurting us we let the boat take us to the destination and slept I rested Sadie on a bed I found and went to sleep.

Leo

Getting punched into a weird portal really is annoying this girl Sadie had punched me two times on one ship I really started hating her I knew that they would not only eliminate me so I looked for Jason I knew that he would be here after what seemed like a day I found him he was with Annebeth I thought I had it bad Jason had a mark on his neck a curved blade and Annebeth's eyes were bloodshot her dagger was missing and I knew that someone on that boat had felt her wraith and was more than likely almost dead if not fully I knew the situation must be brutal because Annebeth only kills monsters so these people either were monsters or really had got her mad. They were glad to see me where is piper Jason thought I've been here for a day she is probably still onboard they walked and walked and found a ghost she look a lot like Sadie her mom no wonder she was all piped up her mom was dead I felt bad for her my mom was gone to I wonder how this happened who are you I said she chuckled who do you think ummm Sadie's mom she pointed a knife at Annebeth you almost killed my daughter my son is worried sick he has no one left what about her dad I asked he got entombed so now he shares a body with Osiris he does not visit they can only come here the duat my son he will going to kill everyone on that ship until he feels better he has been through a lot with his sister they killed aphopis they put Set and all the other gods back in the duat what you are currently in they brought ra god of the sun back to life their dad and I risked our lives and lost them to prepare a path for our children and you have almost killed one of them you are almost as bad as sente Annebeth backed away the Sadie's mom took a few deep breaths carter will never be the same and he will not show any of you mercy you must help them they will not accept it they have the ship piper is locked in a closet what's wrong?i asked Lacy she spied on Sadie and they had to do something no one is supposed to know about them what are they Jason asked magicians of the house of life they serve Egypt banishing gods and recruiting magicians oh and chasing sente he escaped 3 month ago he can easily over throw the Egyptian gods and will probably take sides with geae more power is his middle name I will let you out but you will go back on the ship bye


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry the chapters have been so short this one will be super long to make up for it **

Annebeth

Sadie's mom was a lot like Sadie I felt bad for her but we had to get to the resting room they would probably be there I found carter with a towel and when he saw me he took his knife and went straight for the hart I dashed away and zia set the door ablaze and then slamed it at my face leo and Jason were by my side but I knew the rule no maiming or we would be pulled back to the duat so I said ill help you find setne Carter replied you have done enough I will hurt you like you hurt my sister so If I were you id get my things and run away run and we will find you someday my sister is almost dead she drainded almost all her energy to get you into the duat we want to save the world but I don't think I want you to be a part of it he turned into a huge avater with the head of an eagle leave now I looked to Jason and then I relised we were at camp Jupiter we made it ok I said I walked out and saw percy waiting and my trubles melted I ran to hug him I missed you sewed brain he hugged me back what took you so long wise girl well our ship got ubducted by magicioans of eygipt we need help now or all the campers will die

Percy

All we need know Is a hungry ghost joining forces with gia we did not need more bad guys now I had to run on a ship save all my camp mates from some teenagers from eygipt I would be scared but who were they pharoes children I would go in and introduce myself the easy way the way that no one dies. Hello I said I am percy Jackson son of posidon and you are I asked the boy I say first he was mad he had a curved sword in his hand and was sweating he was trying to help a girl maybe his girlfriend of maybe his sister's bff I did not know she looked pale with a bad cut in her thigh what happened she did it his sobbed she almost killed my sister you would not care he got up as fierius as the minnitor the second time I killed it your friend camp mate whatever the girl with the grey eyes and blond hair she stabed her in the thiegh. Annebeth did this? Yes she did shes in coma and you will be if you even walk into this room im carter kane he is walt he pointed to a guy so buff he could arm wrestle with clarise and win that's Alyssa he pointed a girl with a ball of stone floating in her hand that's zia this girl had herself ablaze and shot a fire ball ate me I easly deflected it but got the message through your friend almost killed my friend I want to kill you and that's felix he pointed to a little kid about 8 years old playing go fish with pennguins it was funny because they had fish in a bucket and the penguins loved it the girl got up Sadie carter said I thought you were dead she hugged him them she walked up to me where is annebeth she asked me she will pay for this she pointed to her thiegh umm I said I don't know I lied she got her wand and put a glowing word in a weird language on the nearest object it blew up she fell on her brother's foot oww he said and laughed and then put a sierios look back on his face she stood a little wobbly im sorry my name is saide and who are you I'm Percy another bloody half blood I have al least half a head ake I want to kill half the people on this bout whats next three quarter blood ? I hate you bloody people she said she continued to talk about bloody half bloods and other types of fraction bloods then said speak or you will have it wost than that table she pointed to the table she just blew up took the I can kill all of you approach out side and let the others go and we can have a proper fight in the field of mars ok she said all of us verses any 6 half bloods now she went outside and started to chant her brother took her hand you and me sis he whispered she smiled ok you and me they started chanting they woke up all the half bloods within 3 minutes we went outside

Sadie

I was looking forward to the fight I told them we get 6 hours to rest and plan no killing in the night or else they will be avenged trust me we went to the camps 1st cohort room and had a long sleep I did not see any ba keeping pillows so I just hoped not to have any dreams. Of course I'm never that lucky now am I.

My dream went something like this I was in a dark cave and I saw a boy about 13 years old chained to a rocky face I saw someone that looked like the grim reaper smiling and looking down at him across the room of him I saw a girl about 15 above both of their heads had name plates the on bye the boy said Nico di Angelo and by the girl the sign said Andromeda nothing more, that freaked me out she looked Goth she had dark green eyes that was mysterious and she wore a biker jacket and a red and black shirt dress shirt. Dark black jeans, and a hat that hid her hair but the bit I could see was dark black she was the scariest person I ever saw she reminded me of Anubis, then across from her was a skinny American boy Goth, with hair completely hidden from a bag put over his head why I didn't know, in the middle there was a old Lady in clothes litteraly made of dirt they appeared to by moving and I could see worms she had a dark voice.

She said:

Foolish children you really thought that you could close the doors of death from the other side? She then chuckled.

The grim reaper guy unchained Andromeda and lifted her by the scruff of her neck smiling like a freak then i heard a voice Sadie, Sadie,Sadie then I relized it was my brother waking me up.

We chose Walt, My brother ( I brought Jaz through the duat to be a healer if necessary ) Felix, Zia Alyssa Julian

And they chose: Thalia, Jason, Leo, Percy, frank and Hazel.

Yes i know some may be disappointed that Sadie cannot fight but she is way to powerful so i had to make an excuse


	7. Chapter 7 The battles way 1 and 2

Narrator: We arrived at the battle grounds, not sure if we should just try to kill each other or something that's when Percy had an idea, We should do Capture the flag it's a simple game you have to get our flag from our castle and across the border, the border is the stream over there. To your bases you have 3 minutes to plan then let the games begin, no killing just wounding and do you have healer or something? Carter said yah Jaz and if despite maybe Sadie.

To your battle stations on Percy's way Annebeth stopped him she whispered a plan and to be careful and gave him her hat of invisibility.

Percy:

Percy used Annebeth idea he put the flag in water. Submerging it deep almost impossible to find.

We all met up to begin the battle. We told our team and opponents were the flag was, in the lake, and In The sky apparently Carter has a sense of humare and dosen't know Jason can fly, we all took our posistion's Jason and Piper Leo would take a tunnel and Thalia and I would hold the base. We thought we were so smart but we were ambushed we saw a falcon and I was thought it was then it stopped and started circling us I relized it wasn't our team, I tried my newest trick turning water into ice I lifted a large amount of water shaped it into dagger's and froze it then with a loud scream and a pain in my gut I launched the eagle appeared to be laughing at first but I launched volley after volley and it was starting to graze him I had an idea, I sent half of them straight like id been but another half from below it dodged the one in front of itself but 5 dagger's went through its wings it fell, I was worried who ever it was would die but it turned into a giant Carter as it fell it landed on its feet then shrunk to normal size carter I was about to laugh when I saw the real threat the floor was covered in ice at least 100 penguins came with armor and swords made of ice, Thalia shot so fast I was impressed, but it wasn't fast enough I realized that penguins swim jumped out of the tree silently and started mowing them down, to anyone not on our team penguins would just appear to be sliced cut and barely killed. The healer fixed up carter and he looked angry.

Carter and another boy became Giants like tottaly huge almost the size of a cannibal, I was unprepared but just then I heard a loud voice Piper it said stop what you're doing Julian, Carter, Zia, Felix, Allysa and Walt. The giant Juliana and Carter stopped giving me enough time to slash at there thighs and make them fall once again the became normal sized, but before Jaz the healer came I made 2 giant water hands like I id when I came to camp and grabbed Carter and Julian and rested them on the opposite side of the field putting them down on the floor. Then from exausten I knocked out.

Jason: half way through the tunnel we stopped, Piper and I saw the giant's from looking through a hole piper had an idea she asked Hazel to make a megaphone out of gold she then spoke into it she said all the names on the other team how she remembered them I don't know then said Stop, her voice was so layered that the only reason that im still moving is because she didn't say my name. she looked a little tired and we had to fly to the flag, I lifted her and took of througha hole hazel made, I was 100 meters into the sky before i had pursuers Zia and Alyssa were on a gryphen it exclaimed 1 word only FRRREAAKK and were throwing fireballs and mounds of dirt and stone, the fire was a problem to bad for them I was a good flyer and Hazel was taking down the earth and stone, then something happened I didn't expect a fireball the size of the giant's head streamed towards our pursuers I was to evil to let them get chared so I used wind to deflect most and I let the rest hit them for the fun of it. I summened lightning to hit the gryphen and it shot out of my spear, (it landed on tales) it hit the gryphen in the chest and the were falling just before they hit the ground the bounced of of to giant hands of water and landed with a thump completely unconsius perfect I flew higher and grabbed the flag and as soon as I touched it it stuck to my hand and set ablaze I couldn't shake it off, luckily it wasn't very hot so it was more like sunlight than fire, I tried flying back but I hit by a large block of ice in the shape of a sphere and started falling it took all my power to stop myself then I said one last thing Hail before knocking out. with wind Piper screamed my name "Jason"!

Felix: I couldn't belive it I was on the front line, then I had another thought when is saw Carter and Zia and Julian and Alyssa fall I got angry I made the sky rain hail the size of myself then protected walt and everyone else on my team with Ice caves I was already tired at that point we decided that Zia and Alyssa should protect the flag on freak, and it wasn't a good sighn they were infront of him in ice caves on the floor. He then made himself an ice cream cone and ate it while walking big mistake he then saw something that made him cry out and drop his Ice cream his penguins were being invisibiley sliced. He made a new army with nets and spears 6 times as big, and jumped on to a giant penguin. He froze a circle like a diver helmet on his haid and the penguin jumped into the water dropping its weapon's Felix worked fast he made I tube out of ice connecting to the surface so he could breath as the penguin swam making it larger until he came to a flag it had two swords crosse over a shield. he grabbed it then something happened the entire top of the ocean froze someone else had power over ice and he was trapped in his own secret weapon whoever did it had a heart because they left space around the tube with air. He started concentrating willing the ice to crack it wasn't working so he tried plan B he was horrible at this but he put his hand into the duat and pulled out a wand he said the hieroglyphic for fire and the entire lake exept by him burst into flames ( Zia showed me that trick if you know Ice then you should know its enemy) the water started melting but also started freezing he decided to increase the power he mad a fire tornado and it started melting the water like lightning when he came out holding the flag he saw all of his penguins dead and a goth girl tied up in a net he was angry he took her bow through then thought if she was tied up who was throwing the ice he felt a presence behind him he use to go to karate so he did a spinning kick wacking into apparently nothing but his foot did come in contact with something a hat went flying and there on the floor showed a boy abuot 15 immediately he recognized it was percy he had a idea, dragging the unconscious girl in the net he got the hat put it on and dissipeared and smiled and said I win know holding the flag and the net which to became invisible he set out only to be stopped by a voice nailing into his head it said take off the hat and never put it back on Felix and to his surprise he took of the hat dropped it and started walking now he flag and the net with Thalia inside were visible.

The in a flash I was being pursued by Hazel who was launching mounds of dirt at me I dropped the flag and ran dragging the net pulling it across the river and all the way to Walt. Seeing that Zia and Alyssa Carter and Julian were gone I thought we had hope wich was crushed when Walt said they had the flag I he then turned the net to dust with his freaky abbilitiy and I froze her into an ice block now we only have 5 enemy's I said he replied opponents.

Sadie: I was board here I was sitting on a chair my leg perfectly fine and out of the battle, they claimed I might be too dangerous especially after they heard how dangerous the duat is from my mom. So board sitting next to Annebeth that I asked a question I said who is Andromeda and who is Nico di Angelo, Annebeth how do you know Nico? I was having fun messing with her mind, I said my question first. She said he he's Hazels brother he went to find the doors of death from the underworld side son of the god of dead. Then she said who's Andromeda I tried to describe her leaving out the fact that her eyes wwere almost the same as percy's, or the fact that she looked weakened in the cave that was so far from water.

Somewhere above the battle

Poseidon: I need Percy to help his sister? Can I send a messenger something?

Zeus: No, if they kidnapped Thalia then this is war we will let them play their game first.

Hades: but my only son's life is on the line!

Zeus: That's an order.

Jason: I woke up just where I was but Piper was gone, and the flag was still stuck to my hand, I had to do it I crawled for 5 seconds then pretended to be down for 2 repeatedly till I was out of sight then I ran for it I had to make it then the ground started lifting around me forming a cage the bars were to thick to break and too tight to squeeze through I thought it might have been Gaea then I saw Alyssa, lifting them and what more she made a chair for me to sit I assumed I would be the Damsel in distress in this case so I sat down, big mistake the chair started fastening my hands my legs and then my mouth with bits of rock mixed into clay I was trapped and unable to call for help or yell some insults at this chick.

Hazel: when I saw the huge cage of stone an gold I knew this might be a problem, yup they had someone like me on this team, but first I had to find Sammy, I mean Leo, I mean forget it, when I found him he was in the middle of burning Zia of coars I had no time to wast so I trabbed her in a big block of gold, and turned to face him, I said 1 question do you know Sammy, he stopped making his fireball and he dropped to his knees he said "HOW DO YOU KNOW SAMMY!" he was scaring me at that moment then he took a deep breath and said im sorry Hazel awesome name by the way hazel is my brother well was, 2 years before I lost my mom an earth lady spoke to me she said for Sammy and me to build something amazing, spectaculere at first we didn't know what to build so we looked on the internet, he was crying know but trudged on with his story he said we found the time machine we thought that we could build it in our sleep so that's what we did that night we literally built it in our sleep, when we woke up we saw a wonderful time machine, wondering if it worked we thought about goung back about 50 year I think he said hurrying his words know so we were about to go through when a girl named Samantha saw it and well she always hated us so as soon as she saw what we were building she did all she could to stop it, she went to it and and started ripping out wire's and unscrewing things the next day when we were about to try it on a dog when it started sparking then it started pulling us in I grabbed a tree desperate to hold on Sammy who was 1 year yunger also tried but slipped he was about to fall in when I grabbed his hand I tried pulling him to the tree but it was too late his hand slipped and he was gone. As soon as he dissipeared Samantha started laughing with her goons and left leaving me to cry that's when 2 things happened 2 people appeared first a lady with a goat skinned cloak she said she would protect me from myself by becoming my babysitter and then a women wearing a dirt and stone said I will do whatever it takes to ruin you I can't interfere with you directly but I can the ones you love, then my baby sister lashed out with a staff hitting the lady, and well I guess that's how it happened.

I was shocked, Sammy was his brother which means they might have a lot in common, but that's when I remembered Jason was in the cage with the flag just then I saw Zia running with our flag I thought not today and made a clay mound in which she tripped over and then got soaked by a big splash of water.

Somewhere above the battle

Hephaestus: ahh that's my sun so resourceful.

Pluto: it was my daughter who saved the game for you!

Zeus: Whatever!

Aphrodite: where's my daughter she's not showing up on the screens.

Piper: I am the ultimate genius of course I made everyone think im invisible and then told Alyssa to free Jason ran with him to the finish line and we won the game the end right? Wrong it's more like this, I got hit by an enormous ice cube beat up by penguins and frozen into an ice sculpture by Felix not my best day. Turns out Felix doesn't listen to people so much he didn't even register what I said instead he said You bad and froze me wonderful. So I'm here basking in my self-pity, no need to continue my chapter. Thanks Narrator

Narrator: oh no problem Piper oh and advice use the big megaphone next time

Piper: oh and narrator

Narrator: yes

Piper: I hate you!

Narrator: As we were.

Hazel: Leo and I make a wonderful team and turns out Roasted penguin tastes just like chicken! Though I got I black eye in the progress but it was sooo worth it!

Yah so we went to the cage leo tried to distract Alyysa while I freed Jason then of coarse since we need for this to have more pages it was harder than that, Alyysa came with Walt and Jullian and Carter but Jason zapped Alyysa and Carter with his super lightning abilities, then leo started hurling fireballs at super giant Julian while I started bending the bars quickly to be stopped by Walt he started something like this: I don't want to hurt you. And I decided to have some fun so I replied neither do I Hun but that's not gonna stop me from doing it then he was encased in rock and gold and diamonds which as soon as I opened the cage dissolved into ash while we fought Walt now Felix and Julian Jason ran for base he made it with barely any time to spare literally of coarse the fact that Walt couldn't really attack or that Felix was exhausted and being thrown with ice daggers from Percy somewhere helped. He stumbled to home base and we were safe. Everyone was thawed from our team and Sadie made the flag no longer on fire nor stuck to Jason's hand I would give him credit but it was a team effort.

As soon as we were all back we all said one thing you guys are good very good.

Or it could happen like this!

The fight is about to begin they won't have any one person perspective until the fight is over. It will anly be half-bloods and macicians

We arrived at the battle grounds, not sure if we should just try to kill each other or something that's when Percy had an idea, We should do Capture the flag it's a simple game you have to get our flag from our castle and across the border, the border is the stream over there. To your bases you have 3 minutes to plan then let the games begin, no killing just wounding hand do you have heaeler or something? Carter said yah Jaz and if despite maybe Sadie.

To your battle stations on Percy's way Annebeth stopped largest pped him she whispered a plan and to be careful and gave him her hat of invisibility.

Percy used Annebeth idea he put the flag in water. While carter used Sadie's idea to fly to go to the largest mounument and put the flag on it

Magicians:

the game began felix froze a pathway and sent penguans with ice swords and spears to hunt and destroy people carter turned into an eagle and shot towards the flag it was under water he turned into dolphin and submuged himself into the water

Half – bloods :

Percy saw a dolphin in the water tring to get the flag he willed the water currentas to go up the dolphin flew 4 feet into the air befor changing into carter carter turned into an eagle and zipped away he then saw an army of penguans attacking hazel he was about to help and then he got hit by a big rock how did anyone know he was there then he remembered the water was shooting into the air a nother rock hit his haid and annebet's hat went fling onto a gicantic piller I went for it but saw that Jason was already getting it for me I smiled he smiled back then got hit with a big all of fire

Magicians

Felix saw a griffen going toward our flag he shot a fleet of ice cubes at it. It got hit to the ground he now went for the flag it was submuged in water he summond some pengwans to go get it he then saw a tunnel and knew what he had to do block it he took the nearest pice of stone and dropped it in the top he hoped no one was at the time getting out Alyssa saw tunnels being made and she raised a lot of pillars and saw a girl and a boy on top of one she made a piller under herself to greet her apponents the boy tried to hit her with fire but she rememberd whatever works from brookly house she but the hiroglyfic for miss on the boy's head and it steerd clear of her he tried again and again until he was so tired he almost fell she tipped him over and he fell all the waydown the pillar.

Half bloods

Hazel saw leo fall head first off he pillar and mad some shishk to break his fall intead it broke his back basically he got up and rubbed his head I the amulet on her neck tie her hands and then she fell from exuastion but the pillar we were on fell as well so I hit the floor with a bump I gave leo some ambrosia and we continued on pecute of the flag Leo went to find the flag and it was ten feet in the air on a bulding I kept walking and saw a girl in pjs she fire at me of coarse it just went through me no problem I was about to burn her but she got some ribbons out of her bag said something and threw them they kept getting closer to me and bigger and bigger until I was tied in pink ribbons she said tas and they titand she left me there and winked I was in love again

Magicians

Carter saw percy coming he saw how he was hitting all his friends with the hilt of his sword and carter was ready at the last second he turned into the carters sholder he tried smashing percy but ended up hitting his own hand he used his best bird call and saw freek flying in and he took percy by the coller and flew off Walt was burning armor in about five minutes he was so tired he did not know what to do then he saw Sadie seeing her like that gave him energy and rage at the moment jaz was healing het thiegh I ran towards their flag and then I saw it was under water I used my amulet to contact Sadie she said to look behing me because an arrow was aiming towards my leg then a lion came running and before the arrow hit walt it grabbed it in its teeth after it came towards him and I saw a peace of paper in its mouth I took it and saw a strategy get the others and show them this it was saying who to take on who leo was already out for now but when he get out of the ribbans if he does felix should cool him down allysa on hazel walt on percy she said I may be able to turn the water to dust zia on piper and carter and Julian agaist Jason and Thalia I ralleyed up the team and zia put a lot of fire on the flag so we can talk I told them the plan and felix was able to make ice cream and snow cones. We ate and the zia took the fire off we had a good plan.

Half – bloods

Percy saw the flaming flag and just decided to rallet their troops they even found leo and tried untieing him I tried cutting it ith riptide but the ropes were to strong after a while of coninuse burning from leo the ropes final burnt off

Now that we have people people targeting people I can say hazel and Alyssa and so on and so forth

Leo and Felix

Leo found felix waiting for him on a rock he shot a fireball and felix mad an ice sheald to deflect it he was surrounded by pengwans with ice swords and shealds and spears they started waddling towads me I built a dozen robots and sent them at felix he got up and made a wall of ice around the robots leo tried burning him and I remembered that I kept missing it hit his penguans all of them I was about to party and then felix made a gigantic pengaun and was on its back I shot fire and he shot ice the sky started to snow then snowmen came out of the ground I tried to hit them with fire but the just shot ice I got trapped and felix made a house of ice and locked the door on me left me to the mercy off the snow men and his pet dinopengwin

Zia and piper

Zia saw piper with only a dagger she first burned her hiar and she said stop burning fire in a very confadent voice and the fire dissapeard I decided to use my staff to make a noterfire ball to burn her dress she I did the same thing she said lower your staff zia did it she said slap yourself zia did it she said get me your flag zia was about to the she said no but if you say please I may please give me your flag she said no I say I set a big colem of fire to chase you for twelve hours and it does not obey orders zia took her staff and set the big colem of fire after piper and then nocked out she found a hidden cave for no truble she hoped piper had confutable shoes because she was gonna have a long night

Alyssa and hazel

Hazel found Alyssa in new battle armour made out of clay a stone sword and a stone thone and to top it off a stone crown she also lost her amulet propbly afraid of me choking her to death I got fearios I made four peaces of gold and then used my very willpower to wrap the gold around her hands I took out my spatha I could cut your hands off instead ill just leave you there Hazel was about to walk off then Alyssa made spike rocks every wher e so that hazel could not leave she said you untie me ill drop the rocks we made the deal so we fought the correct way Alyssa hit hazel with a few stones and hazel was to get some rocks from below her then she relised there was no gold or silver for 5 feet down Alyssa put a word on her haid the same word she used on leo I took out my spatha thinking oh I wont try my power those will miss I fight her the modern way I stabed it missed I blocked I missed then I stabbed a little to the left and it hit her in the hand she yelped she knoked me in the head with her sword in hurt a lot Hazel yelped we both kept fighting until hazel had an idea id make a tunnel and be right behind her so I made a tunnel and came out on the bodem of the pedastle maybe it is bed cause I missed I saw the pedestal shrink and she was now more ready then ever she made a weird shield but mini status around it and then the statues started to turn into big rocks she had trapped herself it seemed then she threw a muddy rock the size of myself at me and I knoked out when I woke up I was tied to the ground with ropes she had won.

Walt and percy

Walt found percy in a water tornado he toched the water and it disintegrated he made a wave come I knew how to swim I used the amulet I had for griffen and the amulet I had for camel they both attaked him he rased riptide and sliced I toched his sword end and it also was able to disintargrate the camel and griffen in a minute and a half were both swimming I took a sword from of the ground and fought him this guy was a graet swords man but I was a lot stronger than him so I was able to push him down he made a wave and I went for a long swim I took out my amulet for Sadie and asked her a question Sadie I asked do you think we will win she answer of coarse we have you on my team and also look out and you will find my lion where you left it use it to distract percy then hit hit with a sword and leave the boy with my lion just drian most of his enrgy so I did I went to the forest percy chasing me and found saide's lion I hit him in sword combat a lot and he almost fell I left him to the lion knowing the lion knowing it would not kill him.

**This is the last battle carter and Julian vs Jason and Thalia I will make it quadruple perspective now**

**Jason:**

I saw to falcon things coming towords Thalia and I she shot some arrows I shot some lightning they kept coming one took on Thalia one took on me he had a curved sword like the one on the ship and he sliced and jabbed over and over again he took his hands and cuped them around me I made a storm I was not a little guy lightning shot his head he rubbed it and let me happen he wanted me to hurt him then abunch of falcons came and attacked me

**Carter:**

This guy was easy he did not attack he defended I decided to make him defend himself from some falcons then I checked on julean he was swating away arrows and lighning he was draining her I did the same I kept making him shoot lighning at falcon and me after I turned into a falcon myself and swooped down to hit him with my beack my falcons and I kept annoying him then I knew if we destacted then my team can get their flag so I kept slashing and blocking

**Thalia:**

I saw the falcon and amiedattly started shooting arrows tho it seemed like it was trying to distract me I looked but saw nothing so I continued to do locked combat with this falcon

**In the mean time:**

Alyssa found the hat right where she lift it she took it put it on and saw she was right the hat made the wearer invisible I ran to the water I hated water but I knew I was fine I jumped in got the flag and retuned to our side of the border we won I took the hat off and yeled we win we win carter Jason Thalia and Julian looked back carter smiled then turned back to carter Julian did the same we told them were the others were and Sadie smiled a lot then

Somewhere above olympus:

Rihhanah music: Drink to that yeah yeah

Zeus WHOOO hoooo we one YAY

Hades: I've had som many glassses of necter i think i might burn up 2 minutes later  
Hades aka pile of dust: I burnt up JOKing.

Posiedan: Ok party done

Zeus: your right, HERMES!

Hermes: yes your awsomeness?

Zeus: I need you to relay a message.

Hermes: yes sir

Somewere in the duat

Osiris: ha thats my kids

Mother: carter is so amazing just like his dad  
Geb: alyssa makes me proud to have her following my path

Horus: ahh that carter and julian they won it for us they gave us honer

Isis wait sadie is about to say some thing

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes **

**OK now i need 15 reviews nah i say about 8 I'm a softy**


End file.
